


Getting out

by scifichicx



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers 1x10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to the final scene of Everybody Runs from mostly Arthur's POV. Arthur wants to make it very clear to Dash the he will not be making the same mistakes again. </p>
<p>Based on an anon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting out

The further away he got from the warehouse, the more he felt like a rubber band; stretching and straining away from his anchor point. By the time they got to the Space Blue depot, Arthur had gone adequately numb. Everything had been a rush to that point. He was vaguely aware that Akeela had been doing something to help them get here unnoticed despite the lack of facial recognition markings and for some reason Vega hadn’t left yet. 

The detective and Dash pause- a deep breath in-between step one and step two of rushing their sorry asses out of town. Resentment curls and flares in Arthur’s chest when he watches the pair saying their soft, sentimental goodbyes. He knows he’s not thinking clearly when he wishes he’d just let Vega die when he had the chance. He knows he’s not thinking clearly when his heart bleeds with venom toward his brother. 

“I’m sorry about your friend-“ Agatha says softly, pulling Arthur too abruptly out of his thoughts. 

His jaw and upper lip twitch. It takes a moment, but he rolls his head to look at his sister. His eyes are cold and empty. “You couldn’t give a shit.”

She blinks, expression softening, “That’s not true-“ 

Dash hurries over to them, blinking away tears. Arthur wants to slap him for it. “Okay,” Dash tells them. “Let’s disappear.” 

Arthur doesn’t look back. He walks past his siblings into the depot, tugging at his jacket to pull the back of his flipped collar snug to his neck. Dash says something to Akeela- something fond and affectionate, before pulling out his earpiece and stomping on it. 

“You should flush that,” Arthur tells him. 

Dash nods and scoops up the damaged tech, glancing around for a bathroom. Arthur nods toward a men’s room and walks that way. He opts for it over the gender neutral bathroom and a bad feeling wells up in the pit of Agatha’s stomach. She waits awkwardly by herself as Dash scurries in after his brother. 

The bathroom is empty and Dash knows something is about to go horribly wrong right before Arthur turns, grabbing Dash by the front of his shirt and slams him against the wall. His head knocks against the tile, sending a flash of pain through his skull that wraps around his face to the bridge of his nose. He winces, but doesn’t struggle. There really wouldn’t be any point to it. 

“We need to be very clear about something-“ Arthur spits out through clenched teeth. Dash blinks away some of the fog from getting his head knocked and locks eyes with his brother. Arthur’s arms shake and his knuckles twist and grate against Dash’s muscles, “You’re done.”

Dash nods, but Arthur shakes his head and shoves him into the wall again. “You’re done. No more saving people. No more being the hero.” 

Again, Dash nods, “Okay!”

Arthur leans back, but doesn’t loosen his grip. “If you do? I will put you in the fucking hospital and I will never-“ He punctuates that last word with another shove- “speak to you again. Are we clear?”

Dash’s eyes go glassy with unshed tears and Arthur knows he’s gotten through. Dash’s face pinches with sympathy, “I’m sorry.”

Arthur hears Dash say it, but he sees something else. He smells blood and perfume and has to forcibly put distance between the two of them to keep from doing something he would regret. 

Dash leans heavily against the wall when Arthur lets him go. He looks at his brother and knows he’s broken something that may never be repaired. Arthur takes a deep breath, adjusting his clothes to make it look less like a brawl just happened and walks out of the bathroom without another word. 

Dash sucks in a quick breath, shuddering on the verge of a melt-down they don’t have time for. He squeezes his eyes shut. The flash-warmth of tears appears and goes cold on his cheekbones. He opens his eyes and looks at the fallen tears on the bathroom floor. It seems to be a sort of poetic image in the moment.

When Arthur walks out of the bathroom, Agatha’s entire body language is worried. “He’s okay,” Arthur tells her before she has a chance to ask. 

She studies Arthur, “And what about you?”

He lifts his chin, eyes dead, “I’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ."The night or thereabouts of the events of episode 10: the pre-cogs are getting ready to vanish from the face of the earth again, while Vega is about to return to DC and take her share of the fallout. In light of recent events, Arthur wants to make sure Dash doesn't repeat his own mistakes. }Agatha is either surprisingly supportive, adamantly against it or doesn't feature at all. Make it just an observation that leads us no further than to Arthur reflecting his own choices, make it a catalyst that takes us years into the future, switch POVs in the middle of it - I'm sure whatever you come up with would be great!"


End file.
